I love you,but will I have to let you go?
by witchy14
Summary: Lenny finds love but is it allowed!
1. Finding Love

Lenny Lyons was just collecting his belongings,after eating a 'nutritious' breakfast of chocolate flakes(taken from Dylan's private stash),when Nick Jordan stopped him.  
"Lenny,could you possibly work for just a few more see the thing is we have this 22 year old woman coming in,she saved a man from a terrible just need you to settle her in."  
"Oh I don't know."  
"Please Lenny."  
"Oh go on then."The truth is Lenny loved working,he just enjoyed watching Nick plead.  
"Ok,she will be here in half an hour,she will be here for 48 hours then will be transfered downstairs where the other staff will take care of her."  
"Alright i'll go get her room ready."  
"Thanks Lenny."  
One thing Lenny loved about his job was treating the people who had done amazing things,like risking their lives for other reached the room where his new patient was the time she arrived Lenny had filled the room with flowers,chocolates and other always made an effort for these people they risked their lives the least he could do was make their stay in hospital got wheeled in and Lenny helped lift her into the the paramedics left and they were alone.  
"Hi i'm Doctor Lyons,but you can call me your name?"  
"Hi Lenny,my name is Charlie."  
Lenny couldn't was mesmorised by had chocolate brown hair,bright blue eyes and although the rest of her was covered in burns,her aura was managed to get a grip on himself.  
"Thats a lovely name."  
"Thank you,you seem nice will you be my doctor till I am discharged."  
"No but I can be."  
"Thanks,are these chocolates mine?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks do you want one?Charlie offered Lenny the box,who chose a coffee flavour one.  
"I'm just going to collect your files."  
"Yeah sure"  
Lenny thought Charlie seemed extremely nice,easy to talk couldn't wait to return. 


	2. Realisation

Lenny returned with Charlie's was sat up in bed waiting for Charlie is really cool thought sat down on the end of her bed.  
"So tell me what happened with the fire."Lenny asked.  
"Oh it's nothing really."Charlie was clearly modest.  
"Yeah right,you just saved a man's life,please tell me."Lenny couldn't wait to hear her heroic tale.  
"Ok then."Charlie launched into the story.  
Basically she had been walking past an old people's home when she saw a flicker of orange in one of the windows,so she ran inside and helped the old man nearly died,modest as she was,she did not couldn't belive how amazing she spent all day in her room,treating her and just chatting to her,despite having worked all night as Jordan had given him the day off tomorrow,to sleep,however Lenny didn't want wished he didn't need sleep he wanted to stay with Charlie.  
Tom Kent and Lenny were going for an after shift drink.  
"I can't belive how brave she is."Lenny said.  
"I know but-"Tom said.  
"And,she is really funny."Lenny continued as if Tom hadn't spoken.  
"Listen Lenny-"Tom was trying to get Lenny's attention.  
"She likes the same music as me."  
"LENNY"Tom shouted.  
"What?"Lenny looked hurt.  
"Listen our hospital has a strict no dating the patients policy,at least until they have been completely discharged or if they aren't going to come back."Tom explained.  
"So."Lenny really wasn't seeing Tom's point.  
"Your in love."Tom gasped.  
They dropped the convosation becasue Lenny went quiet,so Tom tactfully changed the subject.  
At home Lenny considered what Tom had all fits he thought I am in love and I can't do anything about it.I will have to wait 6 whole months before I can even hug her this is a I'm worried about not being able to date her for 6 months what if she doesn't like me back;I don't know what I would do.  
The next day Lenny headed down to the staff room for a quick coffee and a slice of toast,before heading down to Charlie's was in there.  
"Morning Tom"Lenny was extremely cheerful this morning.  
"Morning Lenny"Tom was stealing some of Dylan's private chocolate flakes.  
"How was the night shift?"Lenny asked "Good,wow Lenny your bolting your toast down,cool it man"Tom was shocked at the speed Lenny was eating.  
"No I have to see Charlie and rebandage her."Lenny gulped his last bit of toast down before sprinting out the door.  
"I'm so glad i'm not like that"Tom glanced out of the window and saw his girlfriend.  
"Ooh Meg's here for her shift,MEG!"Tom rushed out of the door and into Meg's arms. 


	3. Heartbroken

Tom rarely saw his best friend anymore,he was always tied up with Charlie.  
"I miss him Meg"Tom always told his girlfriend exactly what he was no secrets.  
"I know will calm down,he just really likes her."Meg explained.  
"Tom"Lenny tore himself away from Charlie for a second.  
"You see"Meg said.  
"Yeah Lenny."Tom really had missed him.  
"Can you get Charlie a hot chocolate?I'm a bit busy she is telling me about the time she went skydiving."  
"Bye Tom"Meg was worried for Tom without his best his life.  
"Coming Lenny."This was really taking the michael Tom thought.  
Back in Charlie's room,Lenny was laughing and joking with looked extremely pretty today in Lenny's was in the middle of telling Charlie a joke when Tom walked in.  
"Umm Lenny,it's Meg's birthday tonight,you are still coming aren't you?"Tom was sure Lenny was still coming but he just wanted to check.  
"Sorry Tom i'm spending the night here with Charlie."Lenny was really upset,but he couldn't leave Charlie,earlier that morning,Lenny had asked Zoe if he could date Charlie when she had been discharged.  
"Sorry Lenny,Charlie will be coming back to the hospital every 2 months,for treatment and check ups,for at least 3 means she will be a long term patient,that means you can never date her."  
Lenny couldn't was it,his life was had finally found love and now he lost raced to the toilet and broke down.  
Anyway back in Charlie's room,Tom was gutted.  
"What about all the effort and planning we put into it?"Tom could not belive he was hearing this.  
"Why what have you planned?"Charlie could feel the tenssion.  
"Well,we were going to take Meg to a Green Day concert and she was going to be able to meet them,and we were going to go clubbing with them."  
"Wow how did you manage that?"Charlie was clearly impressed.  
"I know a guy"boasted Lenny,"Anyway mate whats with all the past tense."  
"Well she wont be as excited if your not there Lenny,but who cares,just forget it."Tom turned to leave the room.  
Tom was crying,Lenny just doesn't care anymore,he thought.  
Meanwhile Lenny was distraught.  
"Listen Charlie,you don't mind if I go do you?"  
"Of course no,after all i'm only your patient."Charlie was clearly upset that Lenny thought he couldn't go because of her.  
"Thats what you think."Lenny muttered.  
"What?"Charlie didn't catch Lenny's last comment.  
"Thanks Charlie bye."Lenny leaped up and was out the door,so fast you could have mistaken him for Edward Cullen.  
"Tom,Tom!"Lenny shouted.  
"What now Lenny?"Tom was being angry to cover up how hurt he was.  
Lenny explained what Zoe had told him that morning.  
"Oh Lenny"The two of them shared a 'manly' hug.  
"Lets give Meg the best birthday ever!"Lenny screamed.  
Then the two of them ran laughing and screaming out of the hospital. 


	4. Preparing for goodbyes

Lenny arrived at work with Tom and Meg(he had slept on their couch).They were recalling their faveourite parts of the night before when Zoe interuppted.  
"Umm Lenny can I have a word please?"  
Lenny walked over aprehensivly.  
"Yessss"Lenny wondered why she looked so stern.  
"Look Lenny,Charlie is being transferred to another hospital"  
"So this means I can date her?Lenny was estatic.  
"No you can't because she will be coming here after she has been discharged from there for check up,like I said it's time to say goodbye"  
Tom and Meg walked Lenny down to Charlie's room,then excused themselves.  
"Hey Charlie,last day."  
"Yep,i'm going to miss you Lenny"Charlie was crying.  
"Same"Lenny was biting back tears.  
Meanwhile,Tom and Meg were having a discussion about Lenny and Charlie,whilst washing the pots from the nightshift staff's breakfast.  
"This is going to be so tough on him"Tom said.  
"Well he will always have you and me to fall back on."Meg reminded her boyfriend.  
"We are so lucky we found each other Meg"Tom was starting to get soppy.  
"I know babe,don't go all soppy on me though,thats Lenny's job today."Meg playfully flicked Tom with a tea towel.  
"Oh you've done it now babe."Tom was laughing as he picked Meg up,spun her around and plonked her on the sofa.  
Tom then lept out of the room with Meg chasing turned onto the ward,when they heard a shout from behind them.  
"Dr Kent,Dr Hathaway just what do you think you're doing?"Jess asked. 


	5. Goodbye forever

"Listen Lenny I need to tell you something."Charlie said.  
"Yes what is it?"asked.  
"I... Love you."Charlie stuttered.  
"No ,this can't be happening."Lenny muttered.  
"I'm sorry Lenny."Charlie sobbed.  
"No I love you can't be together,it's part of our hospital code."Lenny explained.  
"Oh,this is a disaster."Charlie was crying hysterically now.  
"Don't cry,at least I know you truly love me."  
The pair popped her head round the door.  
"Just one more minute Dr Lyons."Jess ,noticing how tense the moment was,she left the room.  
"We will ever see each other again."Charlie asked.  
"No,they won't let me see you,when you come back"Lenny said "Oh,I guess this is goodbye then."Charlie was getting all worked up.  
"Yeah I guess."Lenny started crying at this came in to take Charlie she was being wheeled out Lenny grabbed Charlie's hand.  
"Goodbye Lenny."  
"Goodbye forever. 


End file.
